russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC to Launch Kapinoy National TV Ratings
June 8, 2013 IBC is the sequestered and innovative TV network in the Philippines. After making some Kapinoy number 1 hit shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA, the radio stations like DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891, and going worldwide this year as Global IBC, IBC-13 revealed one of their biggest, best and brightest plans this year as a strong number 3 in viewership. It's the Kapinoy National TV Ratings from AGB Nielsen Media Research and Kantar Media survey that the number 1 is ABS-CBN, number 2 is GMA and number 3 is IBC, TV5 and RPN. As IBC has been the number 1 network from 1977 to 1988 and now the undisputed number 3 as the most-watched television network to improve the network's technical facilities and performers from competing networks. Kapamilya and Kapuso are concentrating on teleserye, Kapinoy Network is signed a partnership with the block-timer agreement Viva Entertainment '''offering viewers fare on primetime TV with the new shows line-up in variety of entertainment from Viva Tagalog movies, dramas, animes, comedy, game shows, reality and sensational sports with some of the local and international sports events with action-packed line-up of programs. '''IBC Chairman Eric Canoy said IBC-13 is now shining in the national television and when asked who its sources, ABS-CBN and GMA are the number 1 network in the national TV ratings, data given by Kantar Media, Canoy said Kapinoy National TV Ratings said so. "Content in winning in Mega Manila, that we go national said Canoy." As of now, release daily ratings data nationwide expanding our panel homes, the results of this survey rating. 'Top Local Channels Most-Often Watched' Mass-Based Economic Class TV Viewership :1. ABS-CBN 2 (50.4%) :2. GMA-7 (45.2%) :3. IBC 13 (30.1%) :3. TV5 (15.2%) :3. RPN-9 (12.4%) :4. Studio 23 (10.6%) 'Here are the datas given by IBC-13, from Kapinoy National TV Ratings, Top 30 Shows for May 2013 from Kantar Media survey:' 15 shows from the top 15 came from IBC #''2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals 3: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (38.9%) #''The Weakest Link'' (35.1%) #''NBA Eastern Conference Semifinals, Game 6: Indiana Pacers vs. New York Knicks'' (33.9%) #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (32.9%) #''NBA Eastern Conference Semifinals, Game 6: Miami Heat vs. Chicago Bulls'' (31.8%) #''ONE FC'' (29.9%) #''2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals 2: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (29.3%) #''Born to be a Star'' (27.9%) #''Sandy's Boyfriend'' (24.6%) #''Esperanza'' (24.0%) #''Express Balita'' (22.8%) #''2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals 1: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (20.9%) #''2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Alaska Aces vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers'' (19.9%) #''Happy TODAS'' (14.0%) #''K-POP Star Hunt'' (12.2%) 13 shows from ABS-CBN #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (33.3%) #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (30.8%) #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (30.5%) #''Wansapanataym'' (28.6%) #''TV Patrol'' (26.0%) #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (25.0%) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (23.1%) #''Rated K'' (22.3%) #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (20.8%) #''Minute to Win It'' (20.5%) #''Gandang Gabi, Vice!'' (19.8%) #''Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal'' (19.0%) #''Goin' Bulilit'' (19.0%) 2 shows from GMA #''Magpakailanman'' (21.4%) #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (20.0%) "IBC-13 is now a winner from the established networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the runner-up of the network. We are owning the national television that came from the very credible and a certified Kapinoy National Ratings, powered by IBC of course, with the help of Viva Entertainment."